Archaeus
"Smell that. Slayer blood. Nothing quite like it in the world, is there? ''" — Archaeus '''Archaeus' was an ancient demon lord with strong ties to Angel and Spike's past. Biography He was the original demon that was responsible for siring The Master, resulting in all vampires in the Master's bloodlines—including Darla, Angel, Drusilla and Spike—retaining some portion of Archaeus in themselves, allowing him to influence that part of him within them. He emerged following the restoration of magic and began hunting in San Francisco, causing Spike to experience dreams of his murders, but Buffy and Willow were able to track Archaeus by astral projecting into Spike's mind and following the link between him and the killer. Alerted by the danger and his invulnerability, Spike contacted Angel, who had also experienced similar dreams. These dreams were in reality Drusilla's view, happy to be reunited and working with her ancestor. While Faith Lehane and Winifred Burkle prevented her from creating an vampire army for Archaeus in London, the demon tried to open a demonic portal in San Francisco. Although this effort was prevented by the Scooby Gang and Angel, Archaeus vanished, 'relocating' to London to join Drusilla. His new plan implied to use Magic Town and the magic leader Nadira for some purpose, Drusilla kidnapped the young girl and presented her to the old demon. He tried to make a deal with her, because of her aptitude with the magic, he proposed that she will always be the leader of Magic Town and will be his lieutenant. However, Nadira reminds him that she is also a Slayer and tried vainly to kill him. Apparently blessed, the demon locked her in a prison and decides to use her as bait to trap Angel. Although his attempt to trap Angel failed, Archaeus set up a more elaborate plan by providing a golem body for the spirit of Magic Town to inhabit, subsequently presenting himself as a reasonable figure open to dialogue where Angel and his allies attacked Archaeus to stop the entity from going with him. He then revealed his army of Drusilla and her assorted vampires, intending to reinforce his 'good intentions' with a show of strength. However, this plan was undermined when Angel's own allies gathered to help him; the sight of Angel's friends coming despite the danger, while Archaeus's 'family' withdrew when faced with a threat was something that helped the spirit recognize which of the two parties was genuinely motivated by good intentions. Once most of Archaeus's minions had been dealt with (even Drusilla, mainly because he physically abused her), the spirit sealed Archaeus in the golem body — where he would be trapped for a thousand years. Powers and Abilities Presumably, like Maloker, Archaeus possesses powers similar to vampires but on a much greater scale. In addition to this, Archaeus was talented in magic (though he claimed that his power was inferior to Willow's), could master hypnotic control and invade the dreams of his descendants, create force fields and possessed sharp spines along his back that could impale his enemies. Weaknesses If the same rules applies to Archaeus as it does to Maloker, then presumably he shares some vampire weakness though on a different scale, requiring stakes and holy relics to be matched in size and power to meet his own level of power. Trivia Considering that he is the ancestor to The Master's lineage, it is unknown what his link to the Old One Maloker was, the father of all vampires. Appearances *''Relationship Status: Complicated, Part One'' *''Fight or Flight'' *''Relationship Status: Complicated, Part Two'' *''Old Demons, Part One'' *''Those Who Can't Teach, Teach Gym, Part One'' *''Old Demons, Part Two'' *''Those Who Can't Teach, Teach Gym, Part Two'' *''Old Demons, Part Three'' *''Those Who Can't Teach, Teach Gym, Part Three'' *''A Little More than Kin, Part One'' *''A Little More than Kin, Part Two'' *''A Tale of Two Families, Part One'' *''A Tale of Two Families, Part Two'' *''A Tale of Two Families, Part Three'' *''A Tale of Two Families, Part Four'' *''A Tale of Two Families, Part Five'' Category:Demons Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Males Category:Demon Lords Category:Demon Masters Category:Angel & Faith enemies Category:London residents Category:London residents Category:San Francisco residents Category:Interdimensional beings Category:Old Ones